homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles Heel
Achilles Heel is the eighth episode of Season 1 on ''Homeland''. It aired on November 20, 2011. Synopsis As Carrie and Saul reel from the news that Walker is alive, the intelligence community clashes on the best way to capture him; Brody learns a shocking truth about his captivity. Episode guide Tom Walker is in Washington, D.C, homeless, begging for money on the street. Mansour Al-Zahrani, a Saudi diplomat, passes him a key and a note written on a dollar bill. Carrie and David talk to Walker's family. Helen Walker says that her son Lucas reported having seen his dad, but believing him to be dead, she did not believe it to be true. In another room, Saul questions Brody who still insists that Tom Walker was killed in Iraq. When Brody returns home from Langley, he and Jessica have an emotional conversation concerning her relationship with Mike. She expresses regret for having moved on while he was gone, but tries to get him to understand how long she waited for him. He says he does not blame her. Saul shows Carrie his lead: Tom Walker calls his old home when his family is not home, just to hear their voices on the answering machine. Elizabeth Gaines, the Vice President's chief advisor, calls the Brody household during dinner, inviting Brody to "the party of the year." The family accepts her invitation. At Saul's house, Mira Berenson is packing to leave for India, and Saul is clearly upset about her plans. Carrie shows up and tells Saul that she personally contacted Brody after her surveillance operation was shut down. She insists that her personal contact with him is over. He is at first disapproving, saying it should never have happened, but then softens. A task force is set to trace Tom Walker's next call to his family's house. Helen Walker answers his call, but he hangs up. The task force is not able to trace the call. At Elizabeth Gaines' party, Gaines insinuates that Brody can be groomed to replace a politician who will soon resign because of a scandal. Tom Walker calls again, and this time Helen Walker talks to him as the FBI traces the call. But she feels as if she has betrayed him, and she warns him to run. The FBI chases him into a mosque. They rush in and accidentally kill two men who were there for morning prayer, and Tom is able to escape. After this, David suggests that they inform the public about the news, dubbing him as a "terrorist." Meanwhile, Tom Walker uses his key and note to enter a storage facility, where a sniper rifle is waiting for him. The next morning, Carrie goes to Brody's house and tells him that Tom is still alive and that he is the turned POW. Saul rushes home to see Mira. This is the morning that she is leaving for India. She is packing her things into a cab. Disappointed in the way things are with Saul's career forcing him to be somewhat of an absentee husband, she says goodbye and the cab drives her away. Saul returns to his house, alone. Mansour Al-Zahrani comes home at night to find that someone is waiting for him. He discovers Brody, who attacks him, furious, because Abu Nazir's people had told Brody that he had killed Tom Walker—his friend. He tells Al-Zahrani that he is done talking to Abu Nazir and to "tell him it's over." Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody * Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody * David Harewood as David Estes * Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber * Jackson Pace as Chris Brody * Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring * Chris Chalk as Tom Walker * Afton C. Williamson as Helen Walker * Jaden Harmon as Lucas Walker * Sarita Choudhury as Mira Berenson * Hrach Titizian as Danny Galvez * Linda Purl as Elizabeth Gaines * Billy Smith as Special Agent Hall * Ramsey Faragallah as Mansour Al-Zahrani Co-Starring * Jeff Albertson as FBI SWAT Team Leader * Jason Davis as CIA Tech * Sasha Rionda as Newscaster * Derek Leonidoff as Interviewer * Crystal Garrett as Guest es:Achilles Heel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1